Drunk Felicity
by OLRtvaddict
Summary: <html><head></head>One Shots of drunken Felicity stories. Some chapters may involve more members of Team Arrow</html>
1. Chapter 1

Oliver pushed through the crowd of people. Lights and glaring music buzzed all around him. He walked until his eyes fell on a certain drunken blonde sitting at the bar with two guys around him. Thea stood behind the counter looking helpless.

"Beat it!," Oliver sternly said when he approached them. The guys just looked at him. He gave the two guys a death glare, "don't make me repeat myself," he gritted. They looked at each other and hurried off.

"Thanks for calling me Thea," he said.

"Thank God you're here. I could only fight the guys off for so long,"

He then turned his attention to Felicity and let out a sigh, "hello Felicity."

"Thea it's not fair that you called your brother," she slurred. She tried to spin around on her stool to face Oliver, but it was a fail.

"Hey Oliver! Are you joining me for a drink?" She lifted the glass that she had in her hand to her lips. Oliver grabbed it before she could take a sip.

"Hey no fair," she pouted.

"Felicity what are you doing?"

"Well," she said. She dragged the l's out when she spoke.

"It's Friday, so I just decided to unwind, you know." She waved her hand around as she peeled herself off the stool. She stumbled into Oliver's arms.

He gave Thea a helpless look, "How many has she had?"

"I don't know, she was already like this when I got here," Thea shrugged.

"Don't you want to unwind with me Ol-i-ver," she whispered.

He looked down at her, and let out a deep sigh. She was grinning as wide as ever and looking directly in his eyes.

"Come on, I'm getting you out of here. You're drunk." He stood her up straight and grabbed her purse.

"I'm not ready." She snatched her arm away from him and stumbled backwards until her butt hit the stool. "I've only had like three drinks anyway, I'm not drunk."

"Yes you are. You've had one too many, so let's go."

Felicity folded her arms, "Make me."

"Felicity!" He gave Thea a helpless look, and she started laughing.

"I'm glad you think this is funny Thea," he said.

"I'm sorry, it kind of is. But, I'm going to let you two handle this." She gave them one more glance before she walked off laughing.

"Felicity do I have to call Dig?" He asked when he turned his attention back to her.

"You wouldn't dare," she slurred.

"I would, now come on!"

He grabbed her arm and she pushed his hand away. She slumped further down on the stool.

"Ok, that's it. If you don't come on, I will throw you over my shoulders and take you out."

"Fine!" She stood up wobbly, not able to find the balance on her feet, and the fact that she was wearing heels didn't help her any.

She bent over and snatched her heels off. She stood back up too fast and stumbled backwards. Oliver caught her before she hit the floor.

"You saved me again," she grinned.

"Yeah something like that," he laughed. "No come on, I'm getting you out of here."

* * *

><p>When he pulled up to the mansion, he looked over at her slumped over in the seat, half-conscious. He could've taken her home, but he wanted to keep an eye on her and before he knew it, he was driving to the mansion. He walked to her side and opened the door causing her to jump.<p>

She struggled getting out the car, combined with being drunk and having on a tight dress. She gave up and threw herself back in the seat. "Ugh, just let me sit in the car," she groaned.

Oliver shook his head, "Come on, I'll carry you."

He reached in and pulled her out. He threw her over his shoulders and started up the stairs. With each step he took, she giggled like a child.

Maybe he should've called John, Felicity was definitely a handful. "Felicity never get drunk again, you're a lightweight and can't handle it."

He got to the guest room, and sat her on the bed.

"Oliver," she sang. "Where are we?"

He flicked the lights on and she immediately grabbed her head and closed her eyes. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out a shirt and sweatpants for her.

"We're at the mansion," he walked over and reached the clothes out to her.

She grabbed the clothes and his hand and pulled him down on her.

"Felicity, what are you doing?" He had to keep in mind that she was drunk and not thinking clearly. You could practically smell the alcohol on her breath.

"Oliver I have a secret," she slurred. "Come close so I can whisper it to you."

"I'm listening Felicity," he was trying to hold his laugh in.

"I love the Arrow," she said then burst into laughter.

"The Arrow loves you too Felicity." He kissed her forehead. "Now it's time for bed."

"I'm serious though, you think he knows?"

"Yes he definitely knows and I'm positive that he loves you too."

"How do you know? You're just Oliver Queen."

Felicity never needed to get drunk again, she couldn't handle herself. It was quite hilarious though and Oliver would be lying if he said he wasn't entertained.

"I know, because he told me. Now come on get dressed."

He pulled her up and reached her the clothes again.

"Now I'm going to turn around while you put these on, and then make sure you get in the bed."

"Yes sir," she saluted him and laughed.

Oliver rubbed his forehead and turned around.

"All done," she said once she was finished.

Oliver walked over to the bed and pulled the covers back and set up the pillows for her.

"There you go." He turned and saw her rocking back and forth and rubbing her temples.

Yeah, she definitely would have a hangover. He walked over and picked her up.

"My knight in shining armor huh?" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah something like that," he smiled.

He put her in the bed and tucked her in. "Now go to sleep you little drunk. I'll check on you in the morning." He kissed her on the forehead. He turned the lights out and closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Felicity woke up in a state of confusion the next morning.<p>

She was being suffocated in a sea of white covers that she had to fight off. Wait this isn't my bed, where am I? The bed was nice though, very soft and comfortable, like she was sleeping on clouds. These aren't my clothes either. Once she got the covers off her head, she tried to sit up but as soon as she was greeted by the bright lights, she threw the covers back over her head. Her head was spinning and she couldn't remember anything.

"Rise and shine little miss party animal," a loud voice said.

Oliver had walked in the room to check on her and when he walked in, he saw her wrestling with the bedspread. It was quite funny.

"Oliver," she groaned.

"Yes it's me," he laughed.

She threw the covers back off and forced herself up.

"Oh my God, what happened last night? It feels like someone is stabbing me repeatedly in my head."

"Yeah that would be alcohol," he laughed.

"Why did you let me get drunk? How bad was it?"

"Oh it was pretty bad. Thea had to call me." He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Thea? Oh God did I embarrass myself?" She threw the covers back over her head.

"Not really."

"Not really," she repeated. "Did I say anything crazy?"

Oliver got quiet and quiet and she peeked from under the cover.

"Oh God I did didn't it?"

"No calm down, you didn't." He laughed.

"I don't believe you. Judging by the way my head is spinning, I definitely had a lot to drink. So I'm pretty sure I babbled more than usual."

"Trust me ok. Now here." He handed her some aspirin and a water bottle. "Take this, it'll help you."

She sat back up and took the pills and water. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I gotta make sure you're ok." He smiled.

"You always do," she smiled back.

His gazed lingered on her. Her hair was everywhere and she still looked just as beautiful.

"What?" She asked and brushed her hands over her hair. "Don't stare at my hair. I'm not at my best right now ok."

"I'm not staring at your hair," he replied.

"What are you staring at then?"

"You," he simply said.

She started blushing immediately.

There was a knock on the door, and Thea walked in.

"Well if it isn't miss life of the party," she laughed.

Felicity shook her head, she didn't have any response.

"I brought you these towels and a change of clothes Oliver asked me to get, so here you go."

"Thanks Thea," Felicity said when Thea gave them to her.

"Oh and Oliver, John is downstairs."

"John?!" Felicity repeated.

Oliver started laughing.

"Did you tell him?"

"Well he called this morning, and it kind of slipped out." Oliver said.

"Yeah I don't believe you."

"Well he's waiting on the both of you," Thea said and slipped out.

"I'll see you downstairs Felicity," Oliver said and leaned in to kiss her forehead. Felicity moved out of the way.

"I can't believe you told on me."

"It was all out of love," he grinned.

He grabbed her shoulders, pulled her in and placed a lingering kiss on her cheek. "See you in bit," he smiled and left.

Felicity blushed even harder once he closed the door. He was so attentive and sweet; and thankfully made sure she didn't get herself into any trouble while she was drunk.

He really did care.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N...another prompt about a drunken Felicity.

* * *

><p>Felicity was standing on the wall talking to a guy she had met that night in the club. The conversation was going great, and she was really enjoying his company. It probably had something to do with the fact that she was a little buzzed, but she decided to enjoy herself. After a long day of QC work with Ray and constantly putting off his advances, and then there was brooding Oliver Queen in the picture...that's an entire story for a different day. So having a couple of drinks was a good way to wind down.<p>

The guy she was currently talking to was doing great and all of sudden his entire demeanor and body language changed. His voice trailed off as he turned and saw someone basically angrily bulldozing their way through the crowd. By the time Felicity turned to look the angry guy was standing in front of her.

"Felicity what the hell are you doing?" Oliver roared.

"I'm minding my business," she yelled back. The guy she was talking to eyes quickly darted back and forth between Oliver and Felicity, and he quietly slipped off.

Well Oliver certainly scared him off. Felicity turned to walk off and Oliver threw his hand on the wall to block her.

"Oliver will you move?" She rolled her eyes.

"No," he glared.

"How did you know I was here?"

Oliver was silent and just staring at her. She shifted on her feet and sucked her teeth. She did a quick scan of the crowd and her eyes fell on Tommy, who was sitting at a booth across the room. He had been watching the entire exchange. She narrowed her eyes at him and he nodded and held up his beer with a smirk. He definitely snitched on her. She would have to kill him later. Right now she had to get her menacing vigilante friend or whatever they were under control.

"You have Tommy spying on me?" She brought her drink up to her lips, Oliver snatched it out of her hand.

"What the hell Oliver?" She yelled.

"I think you've had enough," he said.

"I'm not drunk," she said.

"I don't believe you, and you're not drinking anything else. You're leaving." He grabbed her arm to escort her out.

She snatched away and stumbled back. She stood and looked in his eyes once she regained her composure.

"You don't tell me what to do in case you've forgotten. You certainly do not own me, I'm not your property. We are not together, so get that through your head!" she spat.

"Look Felicity. I'm not about to argue with you. Come on," he demanded.

"I said no," she quickly walked off.

He ran behind her and caught her arm again and whipped her around.

"I swear if you don't let me go, I will cause a huge scene. Now let me go."

"The people here are probably too drunk to notice anyway," he remarked. "Now I'm going to say it one more time, come with me."

Oliver sighed and closed his eyes when she slapped his hand away. This girl really gave him a run for his money. She was the only girl that never backed down from him, and he had to admit he liked the challenge.

"Fine, have it your way," he mumbled. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He started for the stairs.

"Oliver!" She punched him in his back. "What the hell?" Felicity squirmed and wiggled her legs and Oliver's grip only grew tighter. Curse him and all his muscle and strength. No one in the club even paid attention to the commotion. A man carrying a lady around on his shoulder didn't cause one ounce of concern.

They got to the lair and he finally put her down.

"You jerk!" She straightened her dress on her and looked up in Oliver's smug face. He was smiling like a little child.

"I warned you," he shrugged.

"Why are you acting so stupid?" She asked.

"I'm not. I just don't like the fact that you're here drinking and letting guys feel up on you."

"Feel up on me?" She repeated. "What exactly did Tommy tell you?"

"Tommy has nothing to do with this," he lied.

"Liar," she pushed him in his chest. "I would bet anything that he called and told you I was talking to a guy, and you just had to come and be the fun police."

Oliver clenched his jaw. Tommy did call and tell him that Felicity was there, and some guy was making moves on her.

"Well I'm sorry! I don't like it when..." He cut his words off.

Felicity crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, waiting on Oliver to finish.

"You don't like what? When other guys show interest in me?" she asked him.

"That's not it Felicity," he refuted.

"Oh really? You did it with Barry, Ray and that guy I was just talking to just now...whatever his name was."

"See you don't even know his name. He was just going to keep pumping you with alcohol in hopes of getting you in bed."

"Dammit Oliver. I'm not a little girl, I can handle myself. Why does it bother you so if I talk to another guy?"

"Look I just don't want you to get hurt," he said quietly.

"Oliver there's no harm in talking to a guy in the club. I wasn't planning on taking him home and sleeping with him, I'm not stupid. I can take care of myself just fine."

Oliver closed his eyes when she said those words. Just the image of her being with someone else was enough to make him want to break every training dummy in the lair.

"Well as long as I'm around, I'm not letting guys grope you in the club. It doesn't sit well with me."

"I hate you," she scoffed.

He looked at Felicity. He had never been more attracted to her in that moment. There she was standing there in a olive green dress. The dress hugged her hips very nicely, and their were slits right above her hips exposing some skin. She looked beautiful and the way she being difficult and not backing down from him was really a turn on.

"You don't mean that." He had a sly smile on his face and slowly walked towards her until he was directly in front of her.

She placed her hands behind her on the medical table to brave herself; she was a little wobbly.

"Yes I do," she lied.

The heels she had on gave her a height advantage. Oliver wasn't towering over her as usual; he was still taller, but she was at least closer to his eye level.

His blue eyes caught hers and there was a look of intimidation on his face. Not the intimidating look he used to scare criminals, but it was something Felicity would call sexy intimidation. There were also hints of slyness, and his lips curved up into a slight smile. Whatever he was doing was sexy as hell, and she liked it. Maybe it was the alcohol that was saying these things in her mind. Whatever he was doing, she did not mind it. Oliver grabbed onto the table behind Felicity and leaned over her.

"You're wearing my color, and you don't really hate me Felicity Smoak," he whispered holding her in his gaze.

"It's definitely not the same green and yes, I do hate you Oliver Queen," she responded. She tried to push him out of her way, but he quickly caught her wrists and held on to her.

"I don't believe you," he said.

"Why not? And let me go," She cleared her throat. Why was her heart pounding and breath slowly becoming more rapid. She felt her chest rise up and down as Oliver eyes fell to her chest. She had to admit that the dress she had on really complimented her breasts tonight, so she could give him a pass for looking.

"Because I don't," he whispered and pulled her in close against his chest. "What are you going to do if I don't let you go?"

She pulled back from him but it was pointless because it was clear that he wasn't going to let her go; and to be honest she wasn't really trying.

"I can show you better than I can tell you about why I don't like when other guys show you attention."

Before Felicity could protest, Oliver captured her lips with his and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her in closely. He pried her mouth open with his tongue, and she happily accepted the deep kiss. He clenched her waist with one hand and moved his other hand up her spine, and grabbed a handful of her blonde curls. Felicity wrapped her arms around his neck, as Oliver assaulted her neck with kisses. He placed one more kiss on her lips and then stepped back.

"That is why I don't like other guys showing you attention," he said.

Felicity just stood speechless looking wide eyed at Oliver. She wiped at the smeared lipstick on her lips.

"Felicity Smoak, rendered speechless...I never thought I would see the day," he smirked.

"Oh shut up Oliver," she ran her hands through her curls, fixing her hair. "That wasn't fair."

Oliver just stood back laughing. He fixed his clothes on himself and walked up to her and held his hand out. She looked down at his hand and walked off; she glanced back and threw a flirty smile at him. She walked over to the little bed she had gotten him and sat down on the edge of it. She kicked her heels off and crossed her legs leaning back on her hands and smiled. Oliver shook his head and grinned. Felicity definitely wasn't playing fair, but he wasn't complaining. He took off his jacket and quickly made his way over to her.

"Try not to make too much noise," he whispered in her ear before biting her ear-lope. "I don't want people to come up here," he teased.

"Oh shut up and kiss me Queen," she laughed.

* * *

><p>"Where's Felicity? I thought I saw her earlier," Thea said to Tommy.<p>

"You did. She's downstairs with Oliver, been up there awhile too," he nodded towards the stairs.

"Oh," Thea replied. Then her face turned sour when she realized what Tommy said. "Oh!" she repeated. "Eww!" She waved her hands in front of her face.

Tommy loudly laughed. "Give them a break, this has been in the making for some time now."

"Upstairs in the lair though," Roy chimed in. "I'm definitely telling John."

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think! I may turn this into different one shots of drunken Felicity adventures. Writing these are fun! So please review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver and Tommy crash Felicity's girl night.

A/N Oliver isn't the Arrow. He's over QC and Felicity works for IT Department.

* * *

><p>"Hey Felicity. Where are you off to so early?" Oliver asked when he ran into Felicity in one of QC hallways.<p>

"Home to prepare for my binge watching tv night with my friend."

"What does all of that include?" Tommy asked when he walked up.

"Nothing extreme. We're going to watch our shows, eat junk food and drink alcohol. Simple," she shrugged. "I shall see you two later," she waved and left out.

As Felicity walked off. Oliver's eyes drifted to her hips and the way her dress swung with each step.

"Stop staring dude," Tommy said. "And is this friend the hot chick named Katie? The one I'm this close to closing the deal with?"

"Yeah, that's her," Oliver laughed. "She's very cool."

"Dude we have to crash this little shindig tonight." Tommy said when they got to Oliver's office.

"What?" Oliver turned and asked.

"Let's crash it," Tommy grinned.

"Man I don't know. Felicity will probably kill me," Oliver said.

"Come on, you know you want to. You've had the hots for Felicity forever and I can get in close with the friend like I've been trying to."

Tommy through his arm around Oliver's shoulder and nudged him, "it will be just like old times buddy. A couple of hot chicks around the two of us, we're unstoppable."

A smile slowly stretched across Oliver's face. Tommy had a point. He did find Felicity attractive, and Tommy was definitely lusting after Katie.

"You're right. I do like Felicity a lot. I'm in," he agreed.

"Yes!" Tommy shook his hand. "So I'm bringing the alcohol. They will probably have all of those girly drinks."

* * *

><p>That was quick," Katie said when there was a knock at the door.<p>

"Yeah, didn't you just order it like 30 minutes ago," Felicity asked.

Felicity hurried over to the door and opened it. "Hey," a deep voice said.

Felicity was staring into Oliver and Tommy's smug faces. "You jerks," she huffed.

"Why Felicity? Aren't you happy to see us?" Tommy asked from behind Oliver.

"I should punch the both of you," she rolled her eyes.

Oliver eyes scanned Felicity. She was wearing something that looked like yoga shorts and a loose sweater that showed off her mid drift. His eyes lingered on her toned stomach, until Tommy elbowed him. He snapped out of his trance and held up the bags in his hands, "At least we brought snacks, and I got your favorite," he smiled. "Nice outfit by the way."

"I should've known," she laughed. She looked at the carton of ice cream he took out the bag and held in his hand, "Well you brought my favorite ice cream, so I can't be that mad at you."

"Felicity you're so easy" Katie laughed.

"Sorry, ice cream is my weakness," she said. Then looked at Oliver and laughed.

"So are you going to let us in?" Oliver leaned in and whispered.

"I guess," she said. Felicity opened the door wider to match their wide smiles and let them pass her.

"Hello Oliver and Tommy," Katie stood and waved.

"Katie, hello beautiful!" Tommy said. "I hope you're as happy to see me as I am to see you my dear."

"Oh of course," Katie laughed.

"What's the alcohol selection here?" Tommy asked. "Why don't you join me over here Katie, we can decide on snacks and drinks together."

"Tommy wasted no time huh?" Felicity whispered to Oliver. Katie and Tommy were talking, giggling and setting out food.

"Nope, Tommy is a man that lives in the now. He gets an agenda and sets out to do it," Oliver laughed.

"So what's your agenda for tonight Oliver?" Felicity asked.

"Uh oh, I walked right into that one didn't it?"

"Yep you did."

"Well my agenda is you," he said.

"Oh," Felicity said. A knock on the door interrupted her before she could say anything else.

"Saved in the nick of time," Oliver grinned.

"No you're not, we'll discuss this further at another time," Felicity said. She opened the door and it was the pizza guy.

"Hi. How much is it again?" She asked.

"23.70 ma'am," the guy answered.

"Oh ok. Hold one moment."

"I got it," Oliver said. He looked through his wallet and Felicity spotted a fifty. She snatched it from him and handed it to the guy.

"Keep the change." She titled her head at Oliver and smiled. Tommy and Katie started laughing. Oliver shook his head and took the pizza from the guy and took them to the kitchen.

"What have you gotten yourself into Queen," Tommy said.

"I don't even know," Oliver said.

"Thank you and have a good day ma'am," the delivery guy said and left.

"That was very generous of you Oliver," Felicity said joining them in the kitchen.

"Only for you beautiful," he smiled.

Felicity grabbed a slice a pizza and joined Katie on the couch.

"He wants to get in your pants," Katie sang in Felicity's ear.

"Hush," Felicity said glancing back. They started talking in hushed tones.

"I'm just telling the truth. It's pretty obvious. You could do a lot worse than CEO Oliver Queen. Do I have to remind you of the past couple of guys?"

"Please don't," Felicity groaned. "So what about you and Tommy?"

"I like him," she shrugged. "We'll see where it goes."

"Oh really?" Felicity laughed.

"Yes, so if something happens tonight, I'm not sure if I should blame it on the alcohol or my own hormones. Now you on the other hand, you want Oliver just as bad as he wants you." Katie knowingly said.

"Shut up miss know it all. I hate it when you're right," Felicity said. "We'll see how the night goes, and from the looks of it," she glanced back at Oliver, "it's looking pretty good."

"I agree," Katie said. "So Tommy and Oliver, where are our drinks?" Katie called into the kitchen.

"Coming right up," Tommy yelled back.

"Here you go," Oliver said and handed Felicity her drink.

Felicity inspected the drink. "What is this concoction?

"It's the Merlyn/Queen special," Oliver said and sat beside Felicity. "It's good, I promise."

"Really? Should I trust this?"

"Does this look like a face that would deceive you?" He asked.

"I guess I'll find out huh?" She took a couple of sips of it while Oliver watched her.

"See," he said as he threw his arm around her.

"Okay it's good. I trust you a little more now," she sat back against his side pulling her legs underneath her. "You don't want any pizza," she asked.

"Nope it doesn't agree with my strict diet," he rubbed his hand over his abs.

"Oh well it agrees with mines," she laughed."

Oliver glided his fingers over Felicity's exposed skin.

"I see that very clearly," he smiled.

"Oliver Queen, are you hitting on me?"

"Yes. Yes I am Felicity Smoak," he whispered in her ear.

Tommy sat by Katie and threw his arm over her. "So what are we watching?"

"Walking Dead," Katie answered.

"Oh really, well I know the perfect game," Tommy said. He got up and got a bottle and four more glasses.

"We're going to take a shot for every zombie killed," he announced.

"You're trying to kill us," Katie said.

"Are you afraid you can't handle your liquor?" He asked.

"No I can handle my liquor just fine," she snatched the bottle from him and poured the drinks.

"If you two are done with your little lovers quarrel, we would like to start the show," Felicity said.

"Oh shut up and keep letting Oliver feel up on you," Katie said.

"Excuse me then," Felicity looked at Oliver and laughed.

"Now back to what I was saying. Are we in for this drinking game?" Tommy asked.

"I'm in, so Oliver's in too," Felicity said.

"Oh how cute, already answering for each other," Tommy said.

"Shut up and hand me the drink," Oliver said.

* * *

><p>After about fours hours of walkers, blood, guts, occasional swooning at Rick and Daryl by Felicity and Katie, and shots galore...it was safe to say each of them were pretty buzzed.<p>

"I don't think I can handle another episode," Katie groaned.

"I thought you could handle it," Tommy teased.

"Shut up," she tried to throw a pillow at him, but terribly missed.

Felicity was laying on Oliver's lap stretched out. His head was laid back on the sofa with his eyes closed and hand in her messy curls. She tried to pull herself off his lap, but decided that it was going to take too much effort...she was fairly comfortable anyway.

"Look at these two," Katie gestured towards Oliver and Felicity.

"They are definitely taking each other down tonight."

"Oh yeah," Katie laughed.

"So Merlyn wanna join me in my room? Well Felicity's guest room, but you know what I mean."

Tommy jumped up off the couch. "Wait, you're not really drunk are you?"

"No," Katie laughed. "I'm might be a little buzzed, but I'm fully aware of everything going on right now."

"Oh well lead the way," he said.

"Did you hear that?" Oliver asked Felicity once Tommy and Katie left out.

"Yep, and I can't wait to make fun of her," she giggled.

She laughed a little while longer until Oliver looked down at her. "Sorry, I laugh a lot when I'm a little tipsy."

"I've noticed that over the course of the night," he laughed.

"Well since it's pretty obvious Tommy is staying here for the night, you aren't driving home are you?" Felicity asked.

"I can manage," he answered.

"Well I wasn't really asking, you're staying here too. I wouldn't be a good friend if I let you leave," she said.

"I'm not drunk Felicity."

"Well you're still sleeping here either way."

"Fine, I'll sleep on the couch," he gave in.

"You don't have to sleep on the couch. You can share my bed."

"What?" She asked when Oliver eyed her.

"So do you let all your friends share your bed?" Oliver asked.

"No only special ones."

"Oh I'm special huh? Do tell."

"There's nothing to tell," she smiled. "Just accept it."

She really didn't have to do much convincing for him at accept it. "How should I ever thank you?"

"I'll come up with something," she said before her words were cut off by his lips.

"Well that's a good way to start," she said when they finally came up for air.

"It was the best thing I could think of at the moment," he smiled.

She stood up and held her hand out for Oliver. "Come on, I'll show you where you're sleeping."

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm as sure as ever. Now come on."

A smile stretched across Oliver's face as he grabbed her hand.

"Now, I will warn you, I do sleep wild," she said once they got to her room.

"Is that the only wild thing you do," he asked.

"You want to find out," she sat on the bed.

"I sure do," he tackled her back on the bed as she laughed.

* * *

><p>(not really drunk Felicity, but I thought it would be fun to write) PLEASE REVIEW1<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Oliver wakes up in Felicity's bed.

* * *

><p>Felicity eyes opened and rays of sun immediately made her close them. Her eyes felt like a ton of bricks were laying on them, and her head has it's own rhythm going with every throb she felt. She rolled over on her other side to escape the brightness. She rolled right into something hard. When her eyes opened, an all too familiar site greeted her; she could tell that chest and abs from anywhere. Oliver Queen was in her bed.<p>

"Oh my God!" She yelled and jumped back. She jumped a too far and fell out of the bed on to the floor.

The loud thud woke Oliver up. Oliver's eyes popped open and he quickly sat up, looking around. "What the hell?" He scratched his head. He peeked over the bed. "What's going on? Wait! Felicity why are you on the floor? What the hell am I doing here?"

Felicity looked down at her clothes. She gathered up some of the blanket that she pulled down with her to cover herself. "What are you doing in my bed?" She asked.

It was taking Oliver a moment to gather his thoughts. He was still looking around and scratching his head, trying to figure out how he ended up in Felicity's bed with only his boxers on. "I don't know, but my head is pounding. What happened?" He had a headache out of this world.

"Oh my God," Felicity kept repeating.

"Are you okay?" He ran to her side of the bed.

"No go back around there," she tried to push him back. "I'm not dressed."

"Felicity will you calm down? You're freaking me out," he pulled her up off the floor.

"Oh," he said when he looked at her dressed only in boy shorts and a tank top.

"How am I suppose to be calm?" She yelled. She wrapped the blanket back around her tighter. "I mean we're both practically naked, and clearly can't remember anything."

"Okay, what's the last thing you can remember?"

"Ummm," she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. It was all fuzzy and grainy.

"Nope there is absolutely nothing," she said.

"Same here," he said. He put his hands on his waist. Full body on display considering he was only sporting some black boxers.

"I really need you to put on some clothes right now. This is not helping." Felicity said.

"Oh right," he turned to look for his clothes. "I don't see them."

"Oh gosh, this just went from bad to worse. If you can't find your clothes then I'm sure that means what I think it means," she groaned.

Oliver shifted on his feet and scrubbed his face with his hands. What the hell was really going on? Did they really have sex? Just his luck, the first time, he didn't remember it.

"Let's not jump to conclusions just yet."

"Oliver the conclusions are pretty much confirmed. It looks like we had sex."

"This is new territory for me. I mean a girl can usually remember if I had sex with them." He said.

"Oh that is such a typical guy thing to say," she scoffed.

"Sorry, not helping huh?"

"Not in the least bit," she said.

"Maybe we can call Dig, we could've been drugged or something," he suggested.

"No!" She yelled. "We are definitely not calling him. This is embarrassing enough."

"Well I'm just trying to make sense of this," he said.

"Oliver you've been drugged before and I'm pretty sure it's not like this. This just feels like a hangover. You didn't even have a mission last night."

"How are you so sure? You can't remember anything."

"Because I am, now we are not calling John," she folded her arms. "I'm pretty sure if we were drugged, we wouldn't be in my bed practically naked. We would more than likely be in the lair."

"Alright, that makes sense." He agreed.

"Okay, first set of business is finding our clothes," he looked around again. He spotted something on the other side of the room by the door.

"I think I found something," he yelled while Felicity was putting on a shirt she pulled out of her dresser. He held up a black garment. "Never mind that's your dress," he said.

"Oh great," she mumbled. "Here's your shirt over here," she threw him the shirt she picked up off the dresser.

"Why did you throw that with so much force," he laughed. Felicity was very worked up and it was becoming very funny.

"Oliver I don't see what's so funny. I can't remember anything, and I feel like I was run over by a truck."

"Okay sorry, but I feel the same. So you're not alone," he said.

"Let me think for a moment," he sat on the edge of the bed. He closed his eyes and concentrated. "Got something! The last thing I remember is going to Tommy's, but I don't remember what for."

"You have to call Tommy then because I need to know what happened," Felicity said.

"What? No I'm not."

"Yes you are, now here," she threw his cellphone at him that she found on the floor. "Call him!"

"Fine," he mumbled.

"Hey Tommy," Oliver said when Tommy answered.

"Oliver what's up man?"

"Okay I know this might sound crazy, but what happened last night?"

"What?" Tommy asked confused.

"Did we hang out last night man?" Oliver asked.

"I'm so confused right now."

"Look don't laugh, but I can't remember anything that happened last night. Last thing I remember is leaving your place, and I woke up in Felicity's bed."

Oliver held the phone away from his ear as Tommy loudly laughed. "You and Felicity finally did the deed? About time!"

"Tell Tommy I hate him," Felicity mouthed. She could hear Tommy laughing all the way over on the other side of the room.

"Tommy cut the shit man," Oliver yelled and rubbed his temples. His head was revolting against him.

"Alright alright. I'm sorry, but your hangover movie moment is hilarious."

Oliver clenched his jaw and looked up as Felicity walked out the room, "I am so kicking your ass when I recover. This is not funny. Felicity is practically traumatized, and I am pissed that I can't remember having sex with her. You know how I feel about her, and that is something I would definitely want to remember."

"I know, but this moment is one for the record books. Anyway, yes you were here at my birthday dinner…me, you, Felicity, Thea, Roy and one of my lady friends. Any of this ringing a bell?"

"Nope I got nothing," Oliver shook his head.

"You and Felicity left together after Roy and Thea," Tommy continued.

"Together together? Or just together?" Oliver asked.

"Oh man this is great. I'm pretty sure you two had sex now," Tommy laughed.

"Just answer the question man. You're making my headache worse."

"Well I was a little preoccupied at the moment, but you both were a little drunk, but I didn't think you were that far gone," he laughed again. "You said you were walking her out and that was it. You were gone."

"Thanks for the help dipshit," Oliver scoffed. "I'll talk to you later. Oliver hung up on Tommy who was still laughing over the phone.

"What did he say?" Felicity asked. She handed Oliver some Tylenol and a water bottle. "Thought this would help."

"Thanks," he quickly popped the pills. "He said we left together, that's all he knows."

"Great, he was very helpful. Oh and to add to the drama, your pants are in the living room." She plopped down on the bed and sighed.

"So do you want to talk about this?" Oliver quietly asked.

"Ugh not right now, we can talk later," she threw herself back on the bed. "Tell Tommy he failed in the best friend category, by letting us leave that drunk."

"This is taking me back to my college days," he said.

"Yes," she groaned. "I found shot glasses and bottles of alcohol in my living room, so I'm guessing we came back here and tried to kill our livers."

Oliver started laughing, "This is unbelievable."

Oliver looked at his phone and had missed texts from John. "So apparently we're suppose to be at the lair right now. John has sent some very angry texts."

"Oh great, he's going to smell the alcohol a mile away. You know I can't fool him."

"Well think of something sweet cheeks," he said. "And we have to ride together because Tommy just texted and said your car is still at his place."

"Fine let me shower and attempt to look human, and by the way it's too soon for per names," Felicity said.

* * *

><p>"Why are you acting so weird Felicity?" Roy asked.<p>

"Am I?" She asked. Oliver came over and handed her some papers and she jumped when their hands touched.

He looked from Felicity to Oliver who eyes kept darting .

"Yes. You're very jittery."

"Just a little tired that's all," she said.

"You and Oliver are being weird. Why did you two ride together anyway?"

Roy was asking questions as usual, and she couldn't think of answers quick enough.

"Because I uh," she chewed on her pen. "I actually," she stuttered.

"She couldn't find her keys," Oliver blurted.

Of all the lies to come up with that's the one Oliver chose. He really was a terrible liar. Felicity looked from Oliver to Roy and then to Diggle, who had been watching the exchange very closely.

"Right, I couldn't find my car keys," she said turning back to her computers.

"But I saw your car keys in your purse when I was in there looking for candy," Roy said. Felicity narrowed her eyes at him. "Sorry I was desperate," he threw his hands up. "But they were in there."

"Well thank you Roy," she stiffly said.

"Roy!" John called before he had a chance to ask anymore questions. "How about we do a little training while Felicity finishes her search," Diggle said without releasing them from his gaze.

"While this search is running, I'm going to run to the coffee shop," Felicity said.

"I"ll go with you," Oliver said. "Anybody need anything?"

"That's the lie you come up with," she whispered as they walked up the stairs. "You are the absolute worst at lying."

"What? That's the quickest thing I could think of. How would I know Roy would be snooping through your purse? You were stumbling over your words, so I tried to save you."

"I should punch you, and John definitely knows something is up. He stared holes through my back the entire time."

"You've been very violent and volatile since this morning. I wonder if you were like that last night," he remarked.

"I so hate you," she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, but this side of you is pretty funny."

"Shut up and get ready to buy my coffee," she said. "Pretending like I don't have a massive hangover makes it so much worse."

* * *

><p>"Thea you scared me," Felicity jumped. Thea spotted Felicity sitting in a booth, and it was just Felicity's luck to see Thea who would quickly put two and two together.<p>

"Sorry," she said and sat in the seat across her.

"You look like death," Thea said when Felicity took her glasses off.

"Gee thanks," Felicity said.

"Sorry," Thea laughed.

"So why are you so hungover? Roy and I are just fine, but Roy did say Oliver looks the same way." Thea looked at Felicity again and a smiled stretched across her face. "Wait a minute."

"Thea," Felicity groaned.

"No this is too great a moment to pass. You two were together!"

"Thea please lower your voice. My head is literally about to explode," Felicity laid her head on the table.

"Sorry," Thea whispered. "So am I right?"

"I don't know Thea, I can't remember anything from last night."

"How drunk did the two of you get after I left with Roy?"

"Apparently very," she said. "And Tommy just let us drive like it was nothing. He definitely failed in the best friend category last night."

"Wow!" Thea exclaimed. "You and Oliver finally do the deed, which might I add has been coming for a long time, and you cant even remember it. Shame, I don't know if this is hilarious or just sad."

"What do you mean coming for a long time?"

"Just what I said. You two have been skating around your feelings forever. So fate finally threw you together, in a very very great way, if I do say so my self," she laughed.

"Thea," Oliver called once he got to the table with the coffee. "We would love to stay and chat but we have to get going."

"Hello big brother. How's that hangover treating you?" She started laughing again. "I'm sorry, but this is just too funny."

"I really dislike you Thea," he said before he pushed Felicity out of the door. Felicity looked back at Thea who was still laughing to herself while walking to the counter.

"So I had a very vivid flashback, revelation or whatever you want to call it while ordering coffee.

Felicity's eyes widen as she braced herself for what he was about to say.

"And we definitely had sex," he continued. "It was very detailed and graphic."

"Oliver!" She interrupted. Her face was red as ever and it seemed like Oliver was enjoying that memory a little too much as the smile across his face grew wider and wider.

"What," he asked.

"I hope you're enjoying that memory," she remarked.

"I actually was, I'm sure yours will start coming to you," he grinned.

She slapped him on the arm, "When they do I'll be sure to let you know."

"Felicity wait," he said. He had been wanting to really talk to her since that morning.

"You're not just some random girl Felicity, and I don't want this to make you feel like one," he confessed. "I've had feelings for you for awhile, I just never acted on them."

"I hate I had to be dangerously drunk to do that," he nervously laughed. "In some kind of crazy romantic comedy way maybe this could led to something great."

"This is very hilarious, I can't even lie and say it's not," she smiled.

"Okay let's do this the right way," he stepped back and cleared his throat. "Felicity would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Yes Oliver, that would be nice," she smiled.

"Great, and this time I promise you will remember every single detail," he winked.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! Please review!<p> 


End file.
